Extraordinary Girl
by ThE dUnCmEiStEr
Summary: Harry has lost her and Rons got her what will he do? Rating may go up for later chapters
1. The Beginning

**She's an extraordinary girl**

**In an ordinary world**

**And she can seem to get away**

"I haven't got the courage to ask her out" thought Harry

"What I wouldn't give for her to be mine"

**He lacks the courage in his mind**

**Like a child left behind**

**Like a pet left in the rain**

"He's so hot" thought Hermione

"But he'll never ask me out" tears started to roll down her face

**She's all alone again**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes**

**Some days he feels like dying**

**She gets so sick of crying**

Hermione walked into the bathroom and did her stuff

Harry made up his mind and went to find her

**She sees the mirror of herself**

**An image she wants to sell**

**To anyone willing to buy**

Harry found her outside the bathroom crying

He walked up and said what he had practiced for, for hours

"Hermione will you go out with me?" and she said 2 words:

"Of course" and then they kissed for a long time

**He steals the image in her kiss**

**From her hearts apocalypse**

**From the one called whatsername**


	2. After Shock

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Chapter 2: After Shock**

**Disclaimer: Well after a lot of waiting and few other stories from me (read them all) it's finally here the second chapter. So here it is plz read and review and oh by the way I don't own anything except the plot so don't steal it.**

Everything seemed like nothing could go wrong with it. Harry was happier than he had been in years. But these things aren't made to last. She was walking towards him looking ominous. Harry hoped this wasn't it.

"Harry hi, how are you?" she asked.

"Rocking the world just like Greenday" he said grinning.

"That's good. I've got something to tell you Harry" she said.

"Okay go on" he said.

"Well look I just cant do this whole relationship thing right now so can we just be friends" she said.

It hit Harry like a nuclear bomb. She was dumping him.

"Oh o-okay" he said tears brimming in his eyes.

"Please don't hate me" she said.

Harry didn't say anything, he just ran.

When he got to wherever he went, which was down in the dungeons somewhere because it was cold and dark; he sat and cried for hours on end.

He eventually wandered his way back to the common room. When he got there it was deserted so he went up to his dormitory and crashed on his bed before he even took his glasses off.

When he woke up it was about five to nine and he realised that he was late for his first class which was Transfiguration and he knew McGonagall wouldn't be very happy with him so he rushed his getting dressed and raced out of the dormitory. He was only fifteen minutes late but he still copped a detention for it.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

It had been a couple of weeks since Harry and Hermione had broken up and Harry was avoiding her as much as he could because he had found out that just two days after he and her had broken up she was going out with Ron. So Harry was speaking to neither of them. Harry was now forced to hang around with Dean, Seamus and Neville which was fine for a while. But Harry soon felt like he couldn't talk to them about anything and he kept finding himself thinking of ways to talk about the past few weeks with them.

He was going down to dinner one night when Ron and Hermione cornered him and made him stop.

"Harry why have you been avoiding us?" they asked in unison.

"What do you mean I have-" said Harry faltering at the end of the sentence because he knew it was true.

"See you know its true Harry" said Ron.

"So why have you been avoiding us?" Hermione asked.

"Well I have been avoiding you but I will only tell Ron why because it's a bit embarrassing" said Harry blushing and not looking at Hermione.

"Oh okay then I'll see you two at dinner" said Hermione. She then gave Ron a quick kiss and walked of towards the great hall.

"So why have you been avoiding us?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

"Well because seeing you two together hurts me. I'm really lonely right now" he said.

"Oh okay well I guess your just gunna have to be patient someone will come around eventually" said Ron.

"Yeah I guess so but I hope they come soon" Said Harry.

"Don't worry they will" said Ron.

"Yeah look thanks Ron you're a real help you know" said Harry smiling.

"Don't mention it. Let's go down to dinner and see what's happening" said Ron.

Harry was now happy for the both of them because they were really good together. But he knew that deep down inside he wanted that person with her to be him. But he knew that he could never try and split them up. They were his best friends he couldn't stand to be the one that hurts them. So he decided to be happy for them and help them through it all.

**A/N: hope you liked it sorry it's a bit short but hey what can ya do plz review.**


	3. A Lost Chance

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Chapter 3: A lost chance**

**Disclaimer: Well thanks for reviewing all of my stories (keep going). P.S all the stuff I said about druggo-frog I never meant any of it so read his stuff because it is all really good. Oh yeah and by the way I don't own anything to do with HP just the plot and maybe a few new characters later on. Plz review this one.**

It was a few weeks since Harry made the decision to be happy for Hermione and Ron and he was finding it extremely hard to keep up the act. He was finding it hard to see them together.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. Ron was his best friend. Did he really want to cause Ron any pain after he had worked so hard to get where he was now? No said the little voice in the back of his head. He knew that they were meant for each other but he still knew it was going to get harder and harder to see them together if he didn't do something with his life and stop wallowing in his own self pity because he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. He decided to just be himself and find something or someone else to love.

He knew it would be hard but he would do it without letting anyone else know what was happening inside. So from that moment forward he put on the happy face and kept it that way. He left the dormitory a different person.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

He was just finishing dinner when Hedwig came down clutching a letter in her beak. He thought the handwriting was vaguely familiar. He just couldn't place it. This is what it said:

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the forest near Hagrid's hut at midnight tonight. We need to talk._

_Hermione_

Harry had no idea what was going on so he decided to go down there just to see what she wanted. The next thing he knew it was midnight and he was walking down to the forest near Hagrid's hut.

"Hello is anyone there?" he asked quietly.

"Harry over here" said a voice.

"Where" he called quietly.

"Here just in front of you stupid" the voice said.

"Oh okay what do you want" said Harry moving to the spot where he was told to.

'We need to talk" said Hermione stepping out of the shadows and moving towards him.

"Yeah I gathered that from the note. What about?" he asked.

"Me and Ron" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well his mood is getting very strange. He's become more and more prone to sitting around not talking to anyone. Also every time I ask him what's wrong he says it's none of my business and walks off. I'm really worried that he might do something" she said anxiously.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Well I thought seeing as you're his best friend, you could talk to him and see if he will tell you" she said.

"Look Mione if he doesn't tell you, his girlfriend, the one he loves more then anything else in the world, he isn't going to be telling me I don't think" he said.

"Well could you at least try for me?" she asked.

"Alright I guess so but you have to promise me you will go and make him tell you if he won't tell me okay" he said.

"Alright I promise" she said.

"Good now we had better get back before we get busted and put on detention" he said grinning.

"Yeah let's get out of here" she said.

lllllllllllllllllll

The next day Harry was wondering what he was going to say to Ron to find out what was wrong, when he ran into him, literally.

"Oh sorry Ron didn't see you there" said Harry bending down to help Ron pick up all the books he had dropped.

"Its alright I don't need help" said Ron.

"No it's alright I insist- hey what's this?" said Harry picking up a long slender object in a cover bound with dragons.

"Oh umm it's nothing it's just umm" he said finding nothing to say.

Harry opened the cover and pulled out a knife. It was a beautiful knife. There were two dragons set in the blade of the knife and two crystals at the bottom of the blade just above the handle.

"Ron what is this?" asked Harry although he thought he knew the answer.

"A knife" said Ron.

"Well duh you know what I mean" said Harry.

"Oh umm it's nothing" said Ron absentmindedly moving his hands to his wrist.

"Show me your wrists right now" said Harry.

Reluctantly Ron removed his jumper from his wrists and Harry saw them. There were three deep slits on his left wrist and four on his right.

"Ron why" asked Harry.

"I have my reasons, none of which you need to know" said Ron.

"Ron you know im going to find out anyway so why not tell me" said Harry.

"Good point" said Ron.

"Well it's because I can't deal with my past and what happened in it" he said.

"Want to spill" asked Harry.

"Okay well heres what happened" he said.

**A/N: because I respect the person who this happened to I am not going to reveal anything. So please do not ask who it is or what happened.**

"Jesus man" said Harry.

"That is really deep are you sure you are going to be okay?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah" said Ron.

"Before we go back to the common room I want you to promise me one thing" said Harry.

"Okay what is it?" said Ron.

"Promise me you won't cut again" said Harry.

"I can't guarantee that Harry but I'll try my best" said Ron.

"Promise?" asked Harry.

"Promise" said Ron.

"Good" said Harry.

With that he gave the knife and its cover back to Ron and they walked off towards the common room together.

The first thing Harry did when he go back to the common room was send a letter to Hermione. He knew Ron wouldn't be happy but she had a right to know Harry believed. This what he wrote:

_Hermione,_

_We need to meet again same place same time. This is really important. You need to know this._

_Harry._

All he could do now was go down and wait.

**A/N: there you go please review. I am not going to tell anyone the secret mentioned so please don't ask me to. Also could you tell me if you want me to continue A Leader Arises because I am contemplating deleting it. A huge thanks to my reviewers:**

**Wandira: thanks for the review. They are based on real life people bet you can guess who.**

**Jazmaine: my chappies aren't that short that was just my first one. I thought it was bad because it was my first and it was really short and crap.**

**Mz Hellfire: I agree Greenday rock the world so much. Im glad you like it thanx heaps.**

**RiOt-GaL: thanx for reading. Do you really love my stuff? Thanks for the review.**

**Druggo-frog: thanks for reviewing man. I really appreciate the reviews. Plz talk 2 me again!**


	4. It's To Hard

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Chapter 4: It's to hard**

**Disclaimer: I have brought in a new character in this chapter. Her name is Jasmine and she has just moved to Hogwarts from America. So I only own her and the plot.**

He was only waiting for about five minutes when Hermione ran into the bushes where Harry was standing.

"What is it Harry? It sounded on the note as if you were really worried about something" she said.

"It is really worrying. I have just talked to Ron" he said.

"Well" Hermione said.

"Hermione he's cutting his wrists" said Harry his eyes tearing up.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Well because of something that happened to him in his past" said Harry.

"Well what's that?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, he swore me to secrecy and he's my best friend I'm not about to go and ruin his trust for me. You're going to have to ask him yourself" said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry I understand. I'll talk to him tomorrow morning" she said.

"Okay. Are you sure you're alright Mione?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look thanks Harry" said Hermione pulling him into a hug.

"That's alright. I've got to look after my friends" he said.

"Yeah. Hey did you know there's a new girl coming next week. Her names Jasmine and she's from America" said Hermione.

"Really how do you know?" asked Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to show her around the castle when she gets here on Monday" she said.

"Well you have gotta make sure you introduce her to me" said Harry.

"Sure" said Hermione.

"Well I'm going back up to the common room now do you want to come?" asked Hermione.

"Nah I want to stay out here and think for a while" said Harry.

"Okay then see you in the morning" said Hermione.

"Sure" said Harry.

When she had gone. Harry sat and cried for the first time in years.

He didn't know why but seeing Hermione there looking vulnerable made him burst with sadness.

He slept fitfully that night. Hermione's face kept weaving in and out of his dreams not saying a thing. Then Ron came in and Harry saw him jump from the Astronomy Tower.

"RON NO" he screamed and he heaved himself up so fast that he blacked out.

"Harry wake up are you alright" Ron said.

Harry opened his eyes and found Ron standing over him wetting his face with water.

He leaned over the side of his bed and threw up.

"Ron thank the fuck you're okay" he said.

"Of course I'm okay what do you mean?" asked Ron.

"You jumped from the astronomy tower in my dream" said Harry quickly.

"Harry I'm fine there's nothing to worry about just lay back down and go to sleep" said Ron soothingly.

"Okay I will" Harry said and fell back asleep again.

Ron sat up and watched Harry for the rest of the night. Not much more happened except Harry moving around a lot and whispering things like I didn't mean it.

In the second dream Harry kept seeing Ron's body on the ground dead and Hermione coming up to him and slapping him. She was also saying that it was his fault and it should have been him that jumped not Ron. He kept saying that he didn't mean it but they wouldn't listen.

He kept these dreams to himself in upkeep with him looking happy on the outside. But on the inside he was dying slowly.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

It was a week after Harry had had the dream and Hermione was walking over with someone who Harry had never seen before.

"Hi Harry" said Hermione.

"Hey Mione, who's this?" asked Harry.

"Oh this is Jasmine the new girl from America remember Harry" said Hermione.

"Wha- oh yeah, I remember now. Hi my names Harry Potter" Harry said to Jasmine.

"Wow the famous Harry potter I've heard so much about you. My names Jasmine Smith and I come from Toledo Ohio" she said in an awesome American accent in Harry's opinion.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, you wouldn't mind if I took Hermione for a few minutes would you?" Harry asked.

"Not at all go ahead" she said smiling at him.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione after he had pulled her away.

"Hermione I can't do this anymore" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Its all fucked up I can't do life anymore" he said.

"Yes you can Harry I wont let you go" she said.

"But it's all so hard" said Harry.

"Look Harry I know how you feel and trust me it will get better I promise" said Hermione.

"Thanks Mione" said Harry.

"No problem" she said.

But no matter what Hermione said it couldn't change Harry's feelings. So he went up to his dormitory and let go of the feelings inside of him the only way he could; he slit his wrists.

**A/N: Well there you go plz review. Another chappie soon.**


	5. Surprises amd Happiness

**Extraordinary Girl**

**Chapter 5: Surprises and happiness.**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I've been a bit distracted lately so here we go. All the usual stuff u know I don't own nething bla bla bla. Oh and btw Ron and Hermione have broken up. (I couldn't find a way to work it into the story soz).**

Harry sat there and just let the blood flow. It was as if all his problems just flowed out as the blood did. He didn't know how long he sat there for. He did however know that if Ron or someone else came in and caught him he would be in deep shit. He managed to shake himself out of his thoughts and clean everything up. He walked down to the common room to find Hermione and Ron in the middle of a fight.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE" Ron bellowed at her.

"Hey, hey, HEY" Harry yelled.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hermione's jealous" said Ron with a smirk on his face.

"I am not jealous Ronald I am merely saying I think it would be more appropriate if you kept your bedroom antics in the bedroom. People don't want to see you all over each other" she said her face going red.

"Wait a minute, have I missed something" Harry said.

"Ron's going out with Jasmine" Hermione said.

"Since when" Harry said looking over at him.

"Yesterday" Ron said the smug grin still on his face.

"Good for you, what is your problem with this?" Harry said to Hermione.

"I just believe that for them to be all over each other like they are attached at the genitals, it's not something people usually want to see" she said although Harry could tell she was concealing something.

"Hermione I think you are being a little bit over reactive about this. They are entitled to do what they want when they want as long as it doesn't get out of hand" he said.

"I knew you'd side with him, I knew it" she said.

She then turned and ran out of the common room and down the corridor.

After a bit the silence was broken by the arrival of Jasmine.

"Hey baby" said Ron automatically sliding over to her and putting his arms around her.

"Hey Ron, hey Harry" she said.

"Hi" said Harry.

Harry started to walk away towards the dormitories. He scratched his head accidentally revealing the cut on his wrist.

"Harry what's that on your wrist?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing what do you mean" Harry said faltering.

Ron walked over and grabbed his wrist. He took one look at it and looked Harry in the face.

"Why?" he asked. Jasmine was still standing where Ron had left her wondering what the hell was going on.

"I have my reasons" Harry said. He moved to walk away but Ron grabbed him and held him.

"You're not moving until I get an answer" he said quietly.

"I have my reasons now let go" he said and he wrenched his jumper out of Ron's hand and ran for the portrait hole.

"Harry come back" Ron yelled after him. But Harry kept going.

He ran until he found what he thought to be a deserted classroom and ran in.

He found Hermione sitting there all alone crying.

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong" he said.

"What, oh its nothing Harry just oh don't worry" she said tears leaking out of her eyes.

"No come on tell me. You wouldn't be sitting here crying if it was nothing would you?" Harry said pulling her towards him.

"I'm lonely Harry. So lonely. Seeing Ron and Jasmine today really hurt because it reminded me of how lonely I am" she said her eyes looking straight into his.

"I'm confused because I thought I liked Ron but I don't I like someone else and I don't know what to do" she said sobbing.

"Well I'm sure the person you like now likes you in return" he said. "Who is it?"

"It's someone who is very special to me, who's always been there from me" she said looking into his eyes again.

"Who is it?" he repeated the question.

"Isn't it obvious" she said.

"Wha-" Harry wasn't following her.

"Oh my god Harry it's you" she said. Then she grabbed his face and kissed him. Harry didn't know what hit him. This was what he wanted but did he really want to do this after Ron and her just broke up a week ago. He pulled out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Hey don't worry about it, we have to do it properly" he said.

"Oh okay" she said and moved to walk out the door. He grabbed her arm.

"Hermione will you go out with me?" he asked.

**A/N: well there you go. Soz about the size and all but hey what can we do. Plz review even if you thought it was shit, review it. A good review can help me write better. Any way new chappie soon.**


End file.
